


Monochromatic in Melancholy

by lilbabjihoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soulmates, but wait, im sorry, not angsty yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbabjihoon/pseuds/lilbabjihoon
Summary: Wonwoo's a sad monochromatic boi that hates soulmates but needs one in order to see colors.





	1. I Rather Be Blind

_Black. White Gray._

Wonwoo walked towards the dull bathroom, and slipped off his nightwear. As he stepped into the shower, Wonwoo grabbed the colorless bar of soap. The charcoal droplets fell to is face as he ran a dark cloth over his body.

_It’s the same colors every day_

Wonwoo peered at the cloth in frustration. “Who the hell needs soulmates anyway? Things are better this way. Besides, I’m just as capable as those who can see what grass looks like, or book covers or-"

_*beep beep beep*_

“OKAY I KNOW I HAVE CLASSES TODAY DAMNIT-”

_Wish they’d go away_

Wonwoo reached for the ebony towel to dry his hair. He pulled a bleak shirt over his head followed by sweats to match.

_To see much brighter rays_

As he styled his hair in the mirror, he noticed how his hair was a bit lighter than his shirt, though once he put the gel substance in his hair, it became almost just as dark. “What time is it? I suppose I don’t need someone who loves me unconditionally to tell me that do I?” Wonwoo grabbed his phone and stared at the screen. “I have three hours before afternoon classes, so I can kill some time and meet Junhui at the cafe.” He puts on his shoes and swiftly grabs his backpack before leaving the dorm.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Emoeggtart** : hey asshole wanna meet at Jenny’s?

 **Humanlennyface** : yes ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Emoeggtart** : 1:30’s good for you?

 **Humanlennyface** : yes

 **Emoeggtart** : Where’s the-

 **Humanlennyface** : ( ͡☉ ͜ʖ ͡☉)

 **Emoeggtart** : nvm

 **Humanlennyface** : ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

Wonwoo looked at his phone and sighed.

 

“Who needs a soulmate when you have Junhui?”


	2. I Never Thought About It Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu is sad boi looking for love and the color brown.

“Mingyu make sure you write the customer's name on the cup!”

 

“Yes sir! I won’t let you down!”

 

Mingyu looked at the cash register in front of him.  _ “Jenny’s”  _ It said in grey.  _ ‘Maybe I’ll actually keep this job instead of messing up like I always do.’  _ As Mingyu headed towards the brewer, he noticed how each coffee bean was it’s own shade, as if they were all completely different. “I wonder what they would actually look like. I hear people compare them to eyes, but I don’t really know what they look like either.” The newly employed barista returned back to the cashier as Joshua, who’s about to end his shift, swiftly wipes over the tables that nobody is sitting at. 

 

Mingyu peered at the latter, “Hey Joshua, you got a minute?” 

 

“Sure Gyu, what’s been bothering you?”

 

“I was thinking to myself lately, and I always wondered what it would be like to have a soulmate.”

 

Joshua paused, “Ah, I overheard you talking about coffee beans and eyes. You’re still trying to find your soulmate?” Mingyu nodded shyly. “Well, I mean, how would I know? I don’t have one either. ”

 

Mingyu’s mouth gapped. “You don’t? I thought you could see all these different colors?”

 

Joshua laughed to himself, “Yeah I do. I was born with seeing them. It means I wasn’t meant for a soulmate. What’s up with your fascination about them anyway?”

 

‘I knew Joshua wasn’t like everyone else,’ thought Mingyu. Though he only knew the elder for 2 weeks, he noticed how Joshua was able to interact well with the couples that came into Jenny’s, describing how beautiful the sky looked, or how vibrant and green the trees looked. Sure Mingyu would have brushed this off as him finding his soulmate early on in life, until he noticed the elder coming into work on his own. Often times, Mingyu would ask why, but Joshua would always say that he came to work alone.

 

Mingyu paced back and forth as he thought to himself. “Well Josh, that’s easy for you to say because you were BORN knowing what all these things look like. I don’t know what burgundy looks like, or how aesthetically pleasing turquoise looks with violet. My mother always talked about this wondrous world of colors she saw after meeting my father. Everyone around me looks so happy when they’re linking arms with somebody they love. I just... want to feel that too, you know?”

 

Joshua looked at Mingyu longingly, “Trust me Mingyu, it’s gonna take a while for you to find your ‘soulmate’ but it will happen eventually. At least your not trapped in a world where you were meant to be alone. Seeing a monochromatic scheme is like knowing there’s someone out there waiting for you. Me on the other hand, I know for sure I just wasn’t meant to be with anyone.”

 

Mingyu was left staring at his fumbling hands, “I...never really thought about it like that.”

 

Joshua picked up his backpack and headed towards the door. “Well, now you have a different outlook on things eh? Just wanted to leave you with a bit of food for thought.” Joshua opened the door almost veering out. “And don’t forget to open up at 12:00 p.m. okay?” Just like that the door slammed, bells ringing in the distance.

 

Mingyu straightened out his apron and tied it to his waist. ‘Okay,’ he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i feel like I made mingyu so philosophical in this and idk why.
> 
> ig account- lordjisooyoursaviour


	3. Whipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two not-sad-right now bois meet each other

As Wonwoo waited in front of Jenny’s, he heard his name being called in the distance. “WONWOOooOOoOooOooOOOO I’M HERE THREE MINUTES EARLY ARE YOU PROUD OF ME AKDJFFKSJZJVKSBKBJBH-” Of course, that screaming belonged to none other than Wen Junhui, the only person capable of keyboard spamming during actual human conversation.

 

Junhui is different than most people Wonwoo met. As childhood friends, they’ve been through ups, downs, sideways, and backwards. Junhui was always Wonwoo’s right hand man, even if they didn’t have the brightest of schemes. For starters, Junhui simply doesn’t know what hell he’s doing half the time. There were times when Wonwoo had to save him from falling off the roof in attempt to catch Santa. To be fair Wonwoo did talk him into it, but he didn’t actually think Junhui would go through with it. The mix of Wonwoo’s persuasiveness and Junhui’s gullibleness are what makes them the dynamic duo, soulmates or not.

 

Wonwoo smiles at the other, “Yeah Junhui, I am proud of you. Now let’s go inside cause my ass is freezing.” 

 

The elder beams at Wonwoo, “pssst fine you big baby.”

 

The familiar scent of coffee fills the room almost instantly as the duo walked in. “It’s just so...intoxicating, you know?” Junhui nodded in agreement. 

 

As Junhui went to fetch themselves a table in the far corner of the cafe, Wonwoo decided to order their drinks. He noticed there was a new barista there, which is odd considering that the westernized cafe didn’t hire people so easily.

 

“Hello! Welcome to Jenny’s! May I take your order.” The Barista fumbled with the notepad in his hand as he stared at Wonwoo expectantly. “ _ Kim Mingyu _ ” read his name tag, as Wonwoo took a good look at him. 

 

‘He’s not too shabby for a rookie barista’ He thought to himself.

 

“So I suppose you come here often since I’m a ‘rookie barista’” Mingyu snickered at Wonwoo’s realization that he thought out loud.

 

“Hmm, I might have to retract my statement then,” Wonwoo retorted “But I’d really like 2 orders of the  Cinnamon Dolce Latte, but one with extra whipped cream pease.”

 

Mingyu looked up from his notepad, “Huh, if anything I thought you were more of the healthier type. Extra whipped cream it is.”

 

The former rolled his eyes, “It’s not for me, it’s for my friend who has the mental state of a first grader.”

 

Both couldn’t help but laugh at the conversation they got themselves into. Mingyu (attempted to)regain his posture, “Okay, okay, okay, all jokes aside your order will be $4.32. I will also need your name as well.”

 

“Wonwoo reached in his bag to pull out his wallet and handed his card to the former. “The name’s Jeon Wonwoo.”

 

“Jeon Wonwoo. Has a nice ring to it! Your order will be up in a minute!” And Mingyu disappeared to the back door, preparing the order at hand.

 

As Mingyu wet to reach for the styrofoam cup, he also (managed???) to grab the bag of coffee as well. Everything worked out as usual until…

 

“Wait, are the beans supposed to look like that? Last time they looked… different?” Before Mingyu could finish making his order, he called over his manager. 

 

“Mingyu what’s wrong? Did a machine stop-”

 

“No sir, everything’s fine, it’s just that, are the beans supposed to look like that?”

 

His manager’s face spread with concern, “Like what? I think they look fine Mingyu. Is it the shape that’s bothering you?”

 

Mingyu glanced to the side, “It’s just that… they aren’t grey anymore. They’re something….different.”

 

His manager quickly realized as to what had happened. “Mingyu, that boy that you were talking to. Was he your last customer?” Mingyu nodded. “Well, you guys have a very strong connection, so keep him close.” And just like that, His manager took off.

 

“Well maybe I should just continue making them since nothing is particularly wrong.”

 

As Mingyu continued, he noticed that once he added milk to the brew, this color became much lighter, but still not like the gray he was used to.

 

When Mingyu approached the counter he was met with Wonwoo gazing at him. “Well, that took you long enough!”

 

The former smiled at him, “Well, we just had a few… minor inconveniences!”

 

Wonwoo beamed back, reaching to grab the drinks. “Well I’m glad everything worked out.” As Mingyu handed him his order, Wonwoo felt a splurge of color hit him, though it lasted only a second. However, the cup remained a color he couldn’t recognize.

 

“DID YOU JUST SEE THAT.” Wonwoo gapped at the barista as his eyes also widened with shock.

 

“So I wasn’t going crazy after all. The cup just changed colors didn’t it?” Wonwoo nodded slightly. “Wait, so that means were…”

 

Wonwoo glanced at the cup once more.

 

_ “Soulmates.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie I'm just throwing up chapters now aren't I? I promise they will get better in quality, I'm a fetus writer so uh??? Idk what I'm doing
> 
> ig account- lordjisooyoursaviour


	4. It Felt So Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops wonwoo got sad again :(

_ Why do I not like this strange feeling? _

 

“I uh… have to meet my friend again, he’s been waiting for a while…” Wonwoo picked up both cups and tried to make his exit. He wasn’t supposed to meet Mingyu, not now. He never wanted to meet his soulmate, not now at least. He felt a bitter dampness at the brink of his eyes. 

 

“Would you like to meet up in person next- are you crying? What’s wrong? Did I say something to hurt you?” Mingyu reached for Wonwoo’s shoulder only to get shrugged off by the latter.

 

“No, you didn’t,” Wonwoo gazed at Mingyu, his previously brown eyes returning to their black color “I didn’t want to meet my soulmate, they don’t deserve a prick like me. I’m just upset that it’s you and now I have to put a nice guy like you through hell and back. Just, give me some time to think about all this…”

 

“And what if I wanted to put up with your crap Wonwoo?”

 

Wonwoo grabbed his sleeve and whipped his face, “You don’t-”

 

“You can’t decide for me Wonwoo.”

 

“Well maybe I could help influence you. I’m a college student that is barely getting by, I’m studying for a photography major, but I don’t even know what my pictures look like! I don’t confide in people to help me besides Juhui, and that’s because he’s the only one who stayed.”

 

“Wonwoo…”

 

“And maybe I’m a freaking idiot for trusting you out of nowhere, telling you all of this. I don’t even know what you do besides make coffee for people. It feels so right to trust you like this, but it feels so wrong to do this now.”

 

“But Wonwoo…”

 

“I’m probably the most problematic person you have ever met Mingyu. I’m sorry that I've wasted your time like this cause you could be tending to other customers-”

 

“Wonwoo can you let me explain myself before you leave?” Wonwoo looked up to the barista shock. “For starters, you were my last costumer before my shift ended so I’m actually free now.”

 

Wonwoo couldn’t help but quirk his eyebrow in confusion.

 

“I have known you for a full ten minutes and I know for a fact that I want to get to know you, soul mates or not. We’ll help each other through this, okay? I know everything's happening so suddenly, but we can take it slow. It doesn’t matter to me whether or not you’re a mopy college student. I want to see everything with you Wonwoo,” Mingyu continued, leaning over the counter to move Wonwoo’s hair out of his face, “even your little mood swings.”

 

They both laughed at each other’s corniness, “You’re really something Mingyu you know that. I’m still gonna need some time to think things over though.”

 

“Take all the time you need. I’ll be here waiting.”

 

The roses on the table were no longer gray, but instead a very bright color.

 

_ Red. _

 

Both males looked at the flowers in awe, “That’s gonna take a while to get used to,” Mingyu whispered and Wonwoo nodded.

 

For a second, it felt as if it were just the two of them, enjoying each other’s space.

 

For a  _ second. _

 

“WONWOO WHAT THE HELL I’VE BEEN WAITING FOR MY DRINK FOR THE PAST FIFTEEN MINUTES I’M PARCHED-”

 

Wonwoo notioned to his friend, “I have to tend to my six foot first grader. Nice talking with you Mingyu, see you tomorrow?’’

 

Mingyu smiled widely, exposing his canines “Tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uhhh, I totally forgot about this story but I'm baaaack! I was lowkey working on something else but then I decided that I wanted to upload so uhh, here I am! 
> 
> ig- tumhao_enthusiast

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a series I started on a whim???? Pure, unedited goodness. I kinda wanted to start posting on here since now I have my own personal laptop and nobody can stop me from writing on here, and I'm excited to start working on other stories as well. I will be updating regularly as well. I'm thinking of two chapters a week, but we'll see how that goes ^-^. Also sorry this chapter is really short, I just needed a place to start, they will be longer later on!
> 
> ig account- lordjisooyoursaviour


End file.
